


Someone to Look Up To

by Dayza_Draws



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Oops I lied this one got a little sad, Overall fluff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayza_Draws/pseuds/Dayza_Draws
Summary: Link hadn't wanted to be a knight as a kid.





	Someone to Look Up To

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Jojo56830 and Nintendo and I guess to me actually.

He wasn’t much older than five when he went to his first training session. He hadn’t really ever fit in with the other boys his age who wanted to become knights, he took no real interest in the play swordfights they’d create, no real interest in the roughhousing that would happen just outside the streets of town. No, if anything he preferred to venture far beyond the town, into the open fields and the woodlands and explore. Back then there had been fewer monsters. Back then it was safe for a child to explore. He didn’t have to worry about an unseen threat as he climbed a tree to get a better look at a herd of deer, or as he picked up a rock to count the bugs underneath. Back then the world had been simple, it had been quiet, it had been peaceful.  
He’d had no real interest in becoming a knight, not until that day. His mother had been unable to look after him that day, and his father had nowhere to drop him off, so he had tagged along. He’d watched them fight, not that much different from the boys his age. Their strikes were quicker, their movements slightly faster, but he could see how sloppy their strikes were still. Couldn’t they tell? They were moving so slow. They’d never win against something bigger like that. He kept quiet though, because he wasn’t sure what to say. He wasn’t sure how he knew, how he could tell, only that he could. He doubted they’d listen to him anyway. So he stayed off to the side, watching a small bug climb up the wall just out of his reach. He didn’t notice the person coming up behind him until they leaned forward and shooed the bug down to where they could reach.   
“That’s an Energetic Rhino Beetle. They’re very rare and they scare easily, so be careful.” The man kneels besides him as the Beetle slowly walks into his hands, watching as he cups it carefully. Link takes a moment before he looks up at the stranger. He’s one of the few people he’d actually noticed. While he had the dark hair and tan skin that the majority of the other knights had, he was about half a head shorter and considerably more lean than the others. He hadn’t noticed from afar, his hair had blocked it, but he had one last defining feature. A scar ran down the right side of his face, directly down his eye, which he kept shut. His other eye was an earthy brown a few shades lighter than his hair. “What’s your name?”  
“Link.” He can’t help but notice how much quieter his voice is.  
“Ah! You’re Dick’s kid. It’s nice to meet you, my name is Amalo.” He pats Link on the shoulder after holding his hand out for a second, temporarily forgetting that he’s holding the Beetle. “Well, are you hoping to become a knight like your dad?”  
He hesitates before shaking his head slightly. “I’m... not that into fighting.”  
Amalo nods, thinking about that for a second. “Well, I’ll tell you what. I don’t particularly like fighting much myself, it’s just something you need learn as a knight. That’s not all being a knight is, you know. It’s about protecting the people you care about mostly.” Someone calls his name, and he turns and calls back, before turning his attention back to Link. “Tell ya what. How about you come back tomorrow, and after we finish training I’ll show you some cool locations to find bugs. There’s no way you’ve found _all _the good ones.” Link nods quickly, watching him run back to the person who called him. He lets the Beetle go after a bit, watching it fly away.__  
No, he hadn’t wanted to be a knight at first after that day either. But he kept returning, and Amalo kept hanging out with him afterwards. It was an unusual friendship, but soon the two were inseparable, and by the time Link was eight he was beating Amalo in their little duels they’d have with sticks in the woods. He was the youngest person to become a knight to date, and despite his insistence, Amalo refused to take any credit. When Link had to leave to travel with the Princess they laughed, gave a quick promise to see each other on the side and to write, and by the next day they were miles apart.  
If Link could’ve found someone to ask he would’ve been told his friend was the first into the fray during the Calamity, and one of the only few to defeat a Guardian. Despite that it wasn’t enough.  
-  
Wild stares at the treeline, wondering, not for the first time, who the person Amalo was. He couldn’t remember anything, only that when he had opened his eyes to see a man with light hair and a scar running down one of his pale blue eyes he had thought he was someone else. He glances back a Time, and for a second he almost expects to see someone else. Someone with darker hair.


End file.
